scarletstarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cinder Vialos
Equipment Fierce Bow High powered bow that is able to reach lengths equal to or greater then riles, can also use energy to fire energy arrows when ammo is depleted Quiver Stores many types of arrows like * Explosive arrows * Grappling arrows * Tracking Arrows * Scatter Arrows * Piercing Arrows * Power Shot Arrows * Capture Arrows Machine Pistol Standard Machine Pistol assigned when he joined the Force * Single Fire * Machine Uzi Mode * Stun Fire Enhanced Physical Abilities Spending 5 months in Zeleium caused enhancements in her natural abilities such as: * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Agility * Enhanced Durability * Enhanced Vision Healing Factor Thanks to Zeleium Cinder's cell heal her body at fast rates to keep her in battle longer Portal Creation Zeleium was able to trigger the cells in Cinder to mutate to allow her portal creation. Can create a entrance portal up to the size of her body and an exit portal. Both portals must be in site of Cinder and neither can exist without the other. History Early life 0-4 Cinder was conceived the night of Scarlet's first kill, by her parent Scarlet Vialos and Silver. Even though Scarlet was operated early in her life by the Brotherhood has to not be able to make children. Cinder was the 1 1,000,000,000 children to be able to survive through the operation. Scarlet avoided missions and interaction to hide her pregnancy. Scarlet eventually went to Doctor Quam Grimlock when she knew it would be impossible to hide her pregnancy. Doc informed her of a method to save the child in a chamber but it would require extensive operation that would leave Scarlet barren for the rest of her life. Scarlet agreed to the operation as Quam was able to transfer Cinder to a chamber. There Cinder was kept and nourished by the fluids until she was able to be "born". After Cinder's birth Scarlet kept her a secret from everyone for the fear of losing her. Scarlet rarely went on missions even less then when she was pregnant with Cinder. Scarlet would sing to Cinder every night and tell her stories of her family but change the words so they were not assassin but knights. Eventually the Brotherhood began to question Scarlet's lack of involvement and began a investigation. A Worthless Child infiltrated her home and found the found Cinder sleeping. Before he could kill the child, Scarlet appeared and kill him. At this point Scarlet knew she could never keep Cinder both a secret and safe. Scarlet took Cinder to Titus because of his help with Red. Titus told Scarlet the only way to keep Cinder safe would to send her to the USPD Academy to keep her safe. This would mean that Scarlet would no long be able to see her daughter for her status as an assassin. Scarlet agreed and gave Cinder to Titus, she also left Cinder a bracelet to remember her by as she sang one last song to her. USPD Academy 4-18 Cinder due to her genes seceded in the academy earning the top grades in all of her courses. Cinder took up archery due to her surprisingly good calmness and accuracy. The other students called her the miracle child for she accomplished things at young ages that took cadets years later to do. Cinder lived in the top dorm due to Scarlet sending funds anonymously to pay for tuition and the best living conditions she could buy. Cinder had a hard time fitting in because she always felt superior to the others, she didn't want to believe so but her inner feelings kept tell her so. Cinder often went to Titus to ask for advice on her issues especially with her volunteer superiority complex. Titus told Cinder that eventually she would be able to make friends it was just her trust issues from losing her parents that caused this. Cinder was in attendance along with many of her classmates for the death of Chairman Plych and Titus. While the other students felt fear, Cinder only felt angry and tried to run and help but teachers came to evacuate the students. Cinder the rest of her time in the academy to being the best at every program the academy had to offer. Cinder would not allow another tragedy like what happened to Plych and Titus to transpire while she simply watched. Cinder also became a protector of the weak as when she saw bullied students she would interior. She would dominate bullies and call them worthless worms who didn't even deserve to be under her boot. Silver's side of Cinder developed more and more as she grew a following her helped her punish wrong-doers in the school. Cinder discovered that she was able heal act extreme speeds and also turn objects in explosions with a touch. Cinder kept this a secret as she believed it would interfere with her goal of being the eventual USPD Commissioner. Cinder graduated at the top of her class earning perfect marks, during her speech Cinder simply stated how she would be the flame to burn away the rot in Unity Station. Officer 18-20 Cinder was offered positions from ever Division but decided to work for Division 81 as this would be her best chance to be the Colonel and eventually Commissioner. She knew that other Divisions had long established candidates who would block her path i.e. Kaze in Division 12. In her first two years as a member of the Division 81 USPD Cinder was able to make great strides and impress higher ups but her inability to work with her team left her on the sidelines more then she would like. Cinder continued to develop more of Silver's trait as she began to pity the Division 81 force and consider them luck they had her. Category:Characters (Dark Space) Category:Unity Station Law Category:Human Category:Mutant